


Forts

by PhoenixWillRise



Series: Scorbus [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is a good friend, Forts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Malfoy Family Feels, Slytherins have feelings, Third Year, boys sharing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Scorpius is grieving the death of his mother and all Albus wants to do is make his best friend smile even just for a little while.





	Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any of the tiny mistakes. Thanks for reading!!

Albus knew he should be asleep, they had a Transfiguration quiz the next day and he knew if he wasn’t focused he would not only fail miserably but there would probably be a half rabbit half cup hopping around the classroom. 

 

It was just too quiet. And it was the oddest thing. 

 

Scorpius was usually up to the wee hours of the nights talking to Albus just about anything that came to his mind.

 

_ "Do you think the giant squid gets teased by the merpeople?  _

 

_ Imagine if merpeople had a concert. Would it be considered scream or alternative?" _

 

But tonight he was silent as a mouse. He’d been that way since going up to the Owlery after sending their letters home. Albus had just written about his grades, spells mastered, if they could send him money to go to Hogsmeade and reason #3402 why he was their favorite child. Scorpius had written two scrolls. Albus swore he would have used a third if they weren’t being rushed. Once they’d arrived to dinner Scorpius had poked at his bread pudding before calling it a night.

 

The dark -haired wizard sat up in his bed. The curtains were half way open to block out the light coming from his roommate Jeff would use it to read his comic books. And to his right was Scorpius “Chatterbox” Malfoy. 

 

Everyone else was fast asleep. Noise proof to ignore each others snores.

 

He whispered in the darkness, “Hey Scorp?"

 

No answer.

 

"Hey Scorpius? Are you alright?"

 

There was some rustling and the sound the curtain rings moving clinking together.

 

"What? Yeah Al I'm fine well I will be anyways I just got to-"

 

Albus turned to face a crazy bed head looking Scorpius who was peeking through the emerald velvet  curtains. 

 

"Got to what?Has someone been bothering you? I mean if those griffindorks or those ravensnobs are bugging you I have a notebook full of pranks- I." Albus stopped the rant he was about to go on once he got a closer look at his friend's face. "Oh Scorpius are you crying?"

 

Scorpius was quickly wiping his face with his sleeve. "No I'm not! I'm just frustrated that you won't admit that notebook is your diary."

 

Albus shook his head at the weak shot. "Jokes aside Scor- is this because of your mom?"

 

He gestured to the photo album opened beside Scorpius pillow. A moving picture of a tiny Scorpius with his mother showing his baby self flowers while pulling them away from his mouth.

 

Albus wasn’t entirely sure how to talk about Scorpius mother passing. They had never really talked about that summer when she had passed. And Albus was scared of saying something insensitive or completely sentimental that would cause Scorpius to have a breakdown. 

Scorpius seemed to be having his own internal battle with himself. 

 

“It's just those days when I..I forget that she's not here. One second I'm about to write a letter to dad and I write dear mom and dad or - I really miss her Al."

 

Albus murmured, “I’m really sorry Scorpius. Do you want to talk about her? Maybe talking about your mom will make you feel a little better.”

 

“I remember when I was real little it was raining hard and everything sounded louder in some parts of the house and I ran downstairs,mom and dad were dancing to some music on the radio and I ran to her. Told her I was scared and wanted to be with them before the wind blew the house away."

 

Scorpius pushed the curtains further apart so nothing blocked the two best friends.

 

"Dad took me into his arms and said ‘how about we make a fort? One so strong and powerful that nothing could even make a dent in it.’"

 

Scorpius wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his nightshirt, sniffling a little as he let out a soft, “sorry.”

 

Albus half shrugged, not wanting Scorpius to stop. The purple haired wizard exhaled sharply before continuing.

 

“Anyways he and mum got some pillows,chairs,and blankets. They piled into this massive fort big enough for all of us to sleep in. I crawled in last and you could barely hear the rain outside.”

 

Scorpius smiled fondly at the memory, their family was small not like the Weasleys or the Potters but his parents had made sure that he never felt alone. When his mother has passed his father seemed to take no moment to grieve for the wife he’d lost. He was too occupied making sure his son was eating enough. 

 

“She sung me her favorite french lullaby and dad he made these stars appear on the ceiling of the fort. He pointed at the one he named me after. I felt so safe so happy.

 

Albus had made his way into the nest Scorpius had going on with his pillows and blankets and silly stuff animal Albus had won him at a muggle festival.

 

He held it tightly in his arms, “When mom passed away I cried hard for days and he would hear me. It was like he was scared I would push him away if he touched me. But one time I was almost to the point of hyperventilating and he told me to sit in the floor and close my eyes and breathe. I heard things moving around and when he finally told me to open them. I was in this fort, Just as big as the ones we made with mum.”

 

Albus looked toward the window, despite the green swirling lake above them, outside a wicked rainstorm had been hitting hogwarts for more than a week. He wondered if that had triggered Scorpius.

 

His gaze returned to his best friend. "I stayed there for a few days and dad would bring me tea and talk. Sometimes I responded other times he just lulled me to sleep.”

 

Albus took one look at his teary-eyed best friend before scrambling off the bed. He started gathering the pillows surrounding his bed before crawling to the end of the bed to open his trunk where all his light blankets and Molly Weasley quilts resided.

 

He knew he must look crazy with armfuls  of spilling blankets and cushions but he would soon explain his idea to a slightly shocked looking Scorpius, He flung the fort materials on top of Scorpius bed. 

"I'm sorry about your mom. She sounds like a lovely wonderful person who I wish I could have met . I want to help make you feel a little better and I know building a fort won’t bring her back but if it makes you feel even a little bit okay I-I can try to make one. My siblings would usually destroy any fort we made within a few seconds but umm do you wanna build a fort? It won't be as great as the ones you made with your family but I can try, anything to make you feel better.”

 

Scorpius slid off his bed grabbing two chairs from their own respective desk before bringing them over to the space between their bed. 

 

“Okay let’s make a fort.”

 

And they definitely gave it their best effort. The fort collapsed due to a ‘lack of a solid foundation’ a quote from Scorpius. But at least he was smiling.

 

Albus thought it was the secret Gryffindor within that had him creating forts till 3 in the morning.

 

Transfiguration quiz be damned. 

  
  
  


End. 

  
  



End file.
